The present disclosure relates generally to effectively defining pairing rules for connections, and more specifically, to defining substitution rules and variables, along with organizing source and destination attributes in ranges, via Extensible Markup Language (XML) documents to represent physical cable wiring and/or virtual cable connections.
In general, legacy code iterates through a list of cable connection data to verify wiring and generate a verified record detailing a physical cable wiring of a mainframe. Yet, due to the nature of the legacy code, there are many unavoidable if-then-else conditional clauses that make the legacy code difficult to maintain.
For example, to add a new wiring rule to the legacy code, the legacy code must be extensively parsed to identify the right location in which to add the new wiring rule and corresponding verification code. Moreover, tasks such as defining all possible cabling combinations are even more tedious and error prone, particularly because differences between two different wiring connections can be very discrete and imperceptible.